The invention relates to a remote control device for a motor vehicle and to a method for operating such a remote control device.
Such a remote control device and such a method for operating a remote control device can be gathered as known from WO 01/57345 A1. The remote control device is referred to as a remote control unit there and makes it possible to remotely control components in the form of movable parts of a motor vehicle. These movable parts are side windows of the motor vehicle in the present case.
In order to remotely control the movable parts, the remote control device comprises a transmitting device which is referred to as a transmitter unit and is intended to emit at least one signal which is used to remotely control the components. The remote control device also comprises at least one switch, by which the signal can be emitted by actuating the switch. In other words, if the switch is actuated, that is to say closed in the present case, the signal is emitted.
DE 10 2004 043 012 A1 also discloses a method and a device for preventing incorrect activation of at least one function of a motor vehicle using predetermined radio pulses, in which case activation is prevented if a key, which is simultaneously a transmitter of the predetermined radio pulses, is less than a predetermined distance away from a lock associated with the key.
Furthermore, DE 44 02 853 C1 and DE 20 2011 033 145 U1 disclose handheld transmitters for remote control, the handheld transmitter being able to emit a code for the remotely controlled actuation of at least one locking system of a motor vehicle. The handheld transmitter also comprises a standard key and a housing to which the standard key is movably connected relative to the housing. The standard key is used to mechanically actuate the locking system and an ignition lock of the motor vehicle. The handheld transmitter also has a sensor system for detecting the position of the standard key, in which case the code for the remotely controlled actuation of at least the locking system is emitted from the handheld transmitter on the basis of the position of the standard key or movement of the standard key from one position to another, as determined by the sensor system.
A portable motor vehicle localization system comprising a first transmitter/receiver on a portable device can be gathered as known from DE 600 22 187 T2. The device has an identification code which is recognized by a second transmitter/receiver in a motor vehicle. The device is used to transmit a signal to the second transmitter/receiver which is situated in the motor vehicle and operates in such a manner that, if said portable device is moved through an angular range, the peak value of the signal received by the second transmitter/receiver is detected while it is moved through said range. In this case, provision is made for said portable device to operate in such a manner that, if the device is moved back through said angular range and if the peak value is detected again, a signal is triggered in order to indicate, to the portable device, the direction of the motor vehicle relative to the device.
Furthermore, EP 1 933 282 A1 discloses a key having a key bit and a housing on which the key bit is pivotably held relative to the housing. The key bit is connected to an actuation element which can be pivoted concomitantly with the key bit. Two switches are also arranged on the housing and can be selectively actuated using the actuation element depending on the direction of rotation of the key when the key bit is inserted into a corresponding lock.
If the key is inserted, with its key bit, into the corresponding lock and is rotated in a first direction of rotation via the housing, the key bit and, together with the latter, the actuation element are pivoted relative to the housing, with the result that a first of the switches is actuated. If the key bit is rotated in an opposite direction of rotation via the housing, the key bit and, together with the latter, the actuation element are accordingly pivoted relative to the housing, with the result that the second switch is actuated.
Furthermore, DE 38 40 643 A1 discloses a remote control transmitter, the transmitter housing of which contains transmitter elements for emitting control commands selected on an input device of the transmitter using transmission signals formed in a signal converter of the transmitter. In this case, provision is made for the input device to be a position difference switch arrangement which is coupled to the transmitter housing and, in the event of an angular position deviation of the transmitter housing from a particular instantaneous reference position of the transmitter housing beyond a particular angle value, generates an output signal, which indicates the direction of the angular position deviation, as a control command which can be supplied to the signal converter.
DE 198 55 605 A1 discloses a handheld transmitter for remotely controlling operating functions, in particular motor vehicle functions, having a control device for controlling the emission of at least two different control signals for remotely controlling the operating functions. In this case, provision is made for there to be an internal sensor which detects a physical variable and the sensor state of which is changed on the basis of the detected variable and which is connected to the control device. The control device is designed in such a manner that it stipulates the control signal to be emitted on the basis of the sensor state.
Furthermore, a handheld transmitter for garage door devices or the like which are remotely actuated by wirelessly transmitted signals, having a signal generation device, an energy source and a manually actuatable transmission switch, in particular in the form of a pushbutton, installed in the transmitter housing, can be gathered as known from DE 28 05 896 A1. In this case, provision is made for a switch which is position-dependent in terms of the gravitational force to be arranged in a stationary connection with respect to the housing.
Finally, DE 10 2009 052 079 A1 discloses a portable remote control device for a vehicle. The remote control device comprises an acceleration sensor for detecting a movement of the remote control device and for outputting corresponding acceleration data. A conversion device for converting the acceleration data into a movement curve and/or rotation of the device is also provided. The remote control device also comprises an evaluation device for analyzing the movement curve and/or rotation in order to derive a control command therefrom. Finally, a switching device is provided and is designed to stipulate the start and/or the end of the detection of a movement of the remote control device in response to actuation by a user.
It has been shown that prevention of undesirable remote control of the at least one component of the motor vehicle is worthy of improvement since this prevention of the control of the component has hitherto been implemented only in such a manner that the actuation convenience of the remote control device is impaired.